


Gold

by theaveragebear



Series: I Feel Very Pretty [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff, Follower giveaway, M/M, Pretty Rhett, Rhett in heels, screw your gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett likes to feel pretty.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts), [MythicallyVi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyVi/gifts).



"You look good in those.”

Link’s words land differently than he intended. He was aiming for sarcastic, but somewhere between them forming in his brain and exiting his mouth they got caught. As a result they come out breathy, gravelly. He hears it. So does Rhett.

“You’re telling me.” Rhett stands up to his full height in front of the mirror, hips turned so that he’s practically facing it ass first, head turned over his shoulder to admire himself. His long legs are accentuated by the black jeans he’s wearing, which hug him tight in more than one place. But that’s not what’s noteworthy about his outfit.

They’d been cleaning out their dressing room in order to make room for new clothes and costumes for the upcoming season. As per usual, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make each other laugh, each donning old costumes in turn and reprising long forgotten characters.

At the bottom of a box Rhett saw them and couldn’t resist. He hadn’t worn them in a while and they were just as uncomfortable as he remembered, but damn if he didn’t look good in them. For one thing, they push him up over seven feet, so that when he gets in close to Link he towers over him, even more than usual. For another, the gold really suits him, echoing and enhancing the warmth he naturally radiates. Lastly, if he does say so himself, they really do wonders for his butt.

“Yeah, well, confidence has never been your problem.”

“Oh? What is my problem?”

“You’re an ass.”

“What’s that? You like my ass? Can’t say I blame you.” He bites his lip and squints down at Link, who rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“C’mon, Link, just admit it.”

“What am I admitting to?”

“Just tell me I look pretty.”

It’s Rhett’s turn for his words to take a different tone than he’d planned. He, too, had been aiming for teasing, but as soon as the words are past his lips he realizes how much he really wants Link to say it. He looks down in earnest, eyes blinking wide, a shy smile creeping across his face.

Link softens at his expression, pausing for a moment to take in what Rhett's really telling him, what he’s asking for. His eyes flash with understanding as he reaches out to fidget with one of the buttons on Rhett’s shirt.

Link looks him in the eye before he speaks, leveling his expression so that Rhett knows he’s serious.

“Rhett,” he pauses as he presses up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Rhett’s cheek, whispering the next words into his ear, “you look beautiful.”

Rhett feels the words wash over him, warming his cheeks.

“Oh, I know. Just wanted to hear you say it.” Rhett chuckles loudly at himself, throwing his head back in laughter.

“See...you’re an ass.” But Link giggles along with him as he slowly unbuttons Rhett’s shirt, laying kisses along the newly exposed skin.

They spend the next few minutes trying to remove Rhett’s too tight jeans without taking off the heels. Rhett thought it would be sexy, but ends up with his feet stuck in the legs of his pants. They topple to the floor of the dressing room in a tangled, sweaty, giggling mess.

Rhett decides that next time, for easier access, he’s going to have to wear a dress along with the heels.


End file.
